


Recruiting

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's got an offer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruiting

"What you need, my good friend, is to reinvent yourself." Jack raised his bottle toward his drinking companion with a smile. "You've been one of the Four, you've been a wanderer, a Watcher, all sorts of things. Time to move on, be a new man, Adam old buddy."

The other man, with a wry twist of his lips, shook his head after sipping from his own bottle. "I'm content here. I have Joe to aggravate, Duncan to watch, and a slew of other interests. What could I possibly do that isn't just picking up to mo meander through another boring life elsewhere?"

Jack leaned in, huge smile on his face. "Thought you'd never ask. Come work for me. At Torchwood."

Adam's eyebrow rose, considering. "Tell me more..."


End file.
